Allende
by Chilla
Summary: Kau tak tahu bahwa meskipun duniamu telah hancur sepenuhnya, ada seseorang yang tetap mencari keberadaanmu karena kau adalah semesta baginya.
1. Chapter 1

"…jangan pergi. Hanya kau yang satu-satunya kumiliki."

* * *

 **Allende**

 **.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

" _If only I have one chance to something to you, I will give you the ability to see through my eyes_

 _just so you know how precious you are to me."_

* * *

Dunianya hancur sejak hari itu.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju ke kantor Hokage pagi itu, angin dingin bergesekkan dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Matanya yang tampak buram memandang ke depan dengan tak fokus, hingga pandangannya menangkap sosok dua orang teman setimnya yang tengah melintas di ujung gang.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, memberikan lambaian singkat seraya memanggil nama mereka.

Dua temannya itu tampak berhenti sejenak, sebelum kemudian berbelok ke arah lain.

Ia terdiam sebentar, sebelum kemudian berpikir bahwa mungkin mereka tak mendengar suaranya tadi. Ia melambai sekali lagi, kali ini dengan suara lebih keras.

Mereka tidak menoleh.

* * *

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, rasa malu yang sangat menusuk dadanya. Semakin ia berusaha untuk melupakan hal itu, semakin kuat perasaan tadi menghujam dirinya.

Ia memasuki kantor Hokage tanpa suara.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan mata penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia tersenyum, lalu menyapa penjaga itu—yang dikenalnya dengan cukup baik.

Namun ia tak memperoleh balasan.

Rekannya itu hanya memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan buru-buru, seolah ia tak lebih dari udara kosong yang tak ada wujudnya. Ia memanggil penjaga yang berdiri di sisi lain—temannya yang cukup akrab sewaktu di akademi—namun temannya itu hanya memicingkan matanya sebelum kemudian melempar pandangannya ke jendela.

Ia tak memperoleh balasan apapun.

Mencoba untuk tak mengacuhkan hal itu, ia mengangguk sopan sebelum kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya memasuki koridor. Di tengah kesunyian, telinganya yang tajam menangkap suara percakapan yang diucapkan dengan suara rendah.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa bersikap seperti itu setelah mengkhianati desa kita, Hachi?"

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin ia tak punya malu lagi, Tetsuya."

* * *

Ia memperhatikan putranya yang baru pulang dari akademi, mata anak itu berkilat-kilat riang.

"Tou-san," anak itu menghampiri ayahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri, sebelum kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Tou-san sudah pulang dari misi? Cepat sekali."

Ia hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil, sebelum kemudian mengacak rambut putranya dengan sayang.

"Ya, misi hari ini berjalan lancar, Kakashi," ia berkata dengan senyum yang tak mencapai mata. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

Putranya, Hatake Kakashi, mengangguk segera, lalu membuka tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Aku beli _yakisoba_ untuk Tou-san tadi," katanya ceria.

Ia mengambil bungkusan berisi _yakisoba_ yang diserahkan putranya itu, dan menaruhnya di meja. "Terima kasih," katanya pelan—nada suaranya tampak seolah terdengar dari kejauhan. "Aku akan membuat teh, ya."

Ia tak memakan _yakisoba_ -nya sama sekali setelah itu.

* * *

Sayangnya, ia tak mengetahui kalau Kakashi menyadari bahwa _yakisoba_ yang dibelinya tadi masih tersimpan utuh di lemari makan.

* * *

Malam itu, ia memasak _teppanyaki_ untuk Kakashi dan dirinya. Ia menyajikan _teppanyaki_ panas itu dengan senyum yang tak mencapai mata, gerakan tangannya tampak kaku seolah sendi-sendinya terserang radang dingin.

Kakashi menatap masakannya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Wah, kelihatannya enak. Terima kasih, Tou-san," putranya mengambil sumpit, sebelum kemudian mengucapkan _'itadakimasu'_ dan menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

Ia hanya tersenyum kaku tanpa membalas apapun, hanya menyentuh nasinya dengan sumpit namun tak menyuapnya sama sekali.

"Tou-san," Kakashi meletakkan sumpitnya mendadak, memecah keheningan tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap Ayahnya dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan sorot cemas. "Tou-san tidak… makan?"

Ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Diangkatnya wajahnya perlahan, sebelum kemudian tersenyum pada putranya dengan gerakan kaku yang dingin.

"Aku…." Ia berhenti sejenak, seolah mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat. "…sedang menikmati makanannya, Kakashi. Jadi aku makan pelan-pelan," ia tertawa pelan, lalu menyuap nasinya sedikit.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa di telinga Kakashi, suara tawa tadi terdengar seperti gumaman serak yang kosong dan tak berjiwa.

"Oh…" Kakashi mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Namun lima menit kemudian, anak itu mengangkat kepalanya lagi, dan menatap Ayahnya lekat-lekat.

"Tou-san…"panggilnya dengan suara pelan. "Apa ada… hal yang mengganggu Tou-san?"

Ia terpaku sejenak, namun berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi. Ekspresinya tampak tenang seperti biasa ketika ia memandang putranya itu dengan senyum yang tak mencapai mata.

"Tak ada," balasnya lembut. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, Kakashi."

* * *

Ia tak menyadari bahwa Kakashi sudah tahu tentang hal itu.

* * *

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia mendapati Kakashi yang tengah tertidur di sofa—sebuah komik yang terbuka menutupi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu menutup pintu dan menghampiri putranya itu.

Disingkirkannya komik yang menutupi wajah anak itu perlahan, lalu ia mengangkat Kakashi untuk memindahkannya ke kamar. Anak itu hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit begitu menyentuh kasur, tak terbangun sama sekali. Sepertinya ia sudah terlelap sepenuhnya.

Ia tersenyum dalam hati, sebelum kemudian menyelimuti putranya itu dengan hati-hati. Wajah Kakashi yang tengah tertidur tampak begitu damai.

Bayangan Kakashi yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan orang-orang tentangnya melintas di kepalanya, dan ia melihat wajah damai itu berganti dengan ekspresi malu dan jijik.

Ia mundur selangkah, rasa nyeri yang dingin perlahan menusuk dadanya.

 _Apakah Kakashi akan membencinya jika ia mengetahui tentang hal itu?_

Ia menggelengkan kepala perlahan, tak bisa membayangkan jika mata putranya yang selalu menatapnya dengan ekspresi ceria berubah menjadi sorot kebencian. Ia tak bisa.

Dunianya sudah hancur sepenuhnya, dan satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya masih bisa bernapas hingga hari ini sejak kejadian itu adalah Kakashi.

Putranya tersayang.

Ia mencondongkan badannya, lalu mengusap rambut putranya lembut dan mengucapkan ' _oyasumi, Kakashi_ ', sebelum kemudian mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu.

.

Ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa ketika pintu sudah ditutup, Kakashi menurunkan selimutnya dan membalas ' _oyasumi, Tou-san_ ' dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

* * *

Malam itu, ia mengasah _tanto_ -nya—pedang pendek itu terasa dingin di genggamannya.

* * *

Pagi tiba seperti biasa. Kakashi, yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Aku berangkat, Tou-san!"

Ia mematikan keran di wastafel, lalu menghampiri putranya dengan ekpsresi tenang seperti biasa. Namun Kakashi tak segera berjalan keluar, matanya memandangi Ayahnya lekat-lekat seolah tengah mengawasi sesuatu.

"Tou-san…"

Ia terdiam, dadanya terasa dingin begitu mendengar nada suara putranya tadi. Kakashi tampak… ketakutan sekaligus waspada di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?"

Anak itu menggerakkan kakinya perlahan, matanya menatap ke arah lain selama beberapa detik—sebelum kemudian beralih padanya lagi.

"Waktu aku pulang nanti… Tou-san akan tetap disini, kan?"

Kakashi mengatakannya dengan nada seolah hidupnya bergantung pada jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Rasa dingin yang hening melingkupi dadanya sesaat, namun ia segera menguasai dirinya lagi dan menatap putranya dengan senyum samar. "Tentu saja. Hari ini aku sedang tidak ada misi."

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya, seakan tak yakin pada apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Maksudku…" anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, sebelum kemudian menatapnya lagi dengan mata yang melebar. "Tou-san tidak akan pergi, kan?"

Ia membeku.

"Tidak," balasnya pada akhirnya. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, meskipun lidahnya terasa seolah baru saja ditusuk oleh sebilah kunai yang beracun.

Kakashi memandanginya tanpa suara selama beberapa detik. Akhirnya, anak itu mengangguk dan membuka pintu dengan gerakan perlahan.

Ia menggenggam tangan putranya itu sebelum pintu terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Tou-san?" Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya, memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia tak menjawab, hanya merendahkan badannya sebelum kemudian merangkul putra satu-satunya itu dalam sebuah pelukan tanpa suara.

"Kakashi…" bisiknya pelan, suaranya tertahan oleh helaian rambut Kakashi yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Anak itu tampak terpaku sejenak, namun segera membalas pelukannya.

"Tou-san?"

Ia menghela napas panjang, sebelum kemudian meletakkan dagunya lembut di atas kepala putranya. "Mungkin aku terlambat mengatakan ini," katanya serius, "tapi aku ingin kau mengetahui bahwa…"

Hening. Kakashi menajamkan telinganya, menunggu dengan dada berdebar-debar.

"Aku bangga padamu, Kakashi."

Ia melepas pelukannya perlahan setelah itu, namun tangan Kakashi menahannya—dan mereka berdua tetap berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit, keheningan yang hangat melingkupi mereka seperti selimut di musim dingin.

* * *

(" _Aku menyayangimu, Tou-san._ ")

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"…jangan mati. Kalau kau mati, aku sendirian."

* * *

 **Allende**

.

 **[** _on the other side_ **]**

* * *

Ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya ketika Kakashi berangkat, dalam diam memandang keluar jendela—menatap kepergian putranya hingga sosok anak itu menghilang di balik tikungan.

Ia masuk lagi lalu duduk di kursi meja makan, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan melakukan rencananya pagi ini. Hari ini ia sedang tidak ada misi. Sebelum kejadian itu, ia akan memandang hal ini dengan biasa saja, berpikir bahwa mungkin Hokage memberikannya kesempatan untuk beristirahat—namun saat ini hal itu tampak seperti musibah baginya.

Hokage mungkin sengaja tak memberinya misi hari ini.

Hokage mungkin tak akan memberikannya misi lagi—setelah ini dan selamanya.

Ia memandang berkeliling. Rumah itu sepi, cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat memasuki jendela dan menerangi ruangan. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar suara tetesan air di kamar mandi dari keran yang kurang rapat dimatikan. Lantai sudah disapunya dan dipel hingga mengkilap tadi subuh, karena ia tak ingin meninggalkan Kakashi dengan rumah yang kotor. Makan siang sudah dimasak dan ditata rapi di bawah tudung saji—menunggu anak itu pulang.

Karena ia tak ingin meninggalkan Kakashi tanpa makanan enak ketika ia pergi.

Ia mengacak rambutnya perlahan, lalu meminum segelas air yang ada di depannya. Apa lagi yang kurang?

Di rak paling atas yang ada di kamarnya, _tanto_ -nya sudah diasah hingga mengkilat—menunggu untuk digunakan. Selembar kertas dan pena terbaik yang dimilikinya juga telah disiapkan di atas meja kerjanya—untuk menulis pesan perpisahan.

Ia mengacak rambutnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan pandangan kalut.

 _Apa lagi yang kurang?_

* * *

Ia belum menuliskan pesan perpisahan.

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi ketika ia masuk ke kamarnya, lalu duduk di meja kerjanya dan meraih pena. Diketuk-ketukkannya itu perlahan ke meja, mencoba merangkai kata-kata yanag akan dituliskannya di atas kertas nanti.

Sosok putranya yang tengah tersenyum ceria melintas di pikirannya. Kakashi, yang akan segera lulus dari akademi dalam waktu dekat. Kakashi, yang menghabiskan hampir seperempat dari gajinya untuk membeli komik serial kesukaannya. Kakashi, yang selalu menyukai masakan buatannya. Kakashi, yang selalu menunggunya pulang dari misi di ruang depan tanpa peduli selarut apapun ia kembali. Kakashi, yang matanya selalu berkilat-kilat riang setiap kali menyambutnya pulang. Kakashi, yang selalu menuruti apapun yang dikatakannya tanpa banyak bertanya.

Kakashi, yang selalu menatapnya dengan mata bersinar-sinar penuh kebanggaan.

Ia mengusap wajahnya perlahan, pandangannya terasa memburam. Ia tak sanggup untuk membayangkan sepasang mata itu berubah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa malu ketika Kakashi mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukannya.

 _Shinobi yang mengabaikan misinya adalah sampah._

Ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi, ekspresinya kosong. _Sampah_. Tak ada lagi yang lebih rendah dari itu.

Ruangan itu sepi sepenuhnya, hanya terdengar suara tetesan air dari luar yang memecah keheningan. Ia menggenggam penanya dengan jari-jari yang gemetar, kata-kata menghilang begitu saja dari pikirannya.

 _Apa yang harus ditulisnya untuk Kakashi?_

Ia mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian menaruh ujung pena itu di atas kertas. Tapi lima detik setelahnya, ia menarik lagi tangannya dan menaruh pena itu di samping.

 _Terlalu banyak._

Ia mungkin bisa menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas untuk menyatakan semua yang ingin dikatakannya pada Kakashi.

Diangkatnya penanya lagi, kali ini dengan tangan yang terasa dingin. Kakashi tak perlu tahu. Kakashi akan baik-baik saja. Kakashi harus segera menghapus segala memori tentang dirinya, karena ia tak ingin putranya tersayang menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan ingatan bahwa ia memiliki seorang sampah desa sebagai Ayah.

Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu mulai menggerakkan penanya dengan jari-jari yang gemetar tanpa suara.

* * *

Pandangannya terasa buram ketika ia menuliskan ' _Maaf, Kakashi_ ' dengan tulisan tangan terbaik yang bisa dibuatnya.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk mati.

Ia masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintu perlahan, dan melepas atasan yang dipakainya dengan ekspresi setengah melamun. Segalanya hampir tampak seperti mimpi baginya.

Di luar, suara tetesan air di kamar mandi memecah kesunyian.

Ia menggantung atasan yang dikenakannya di balik pintu, lalu membuka lemari untuk mengambil _yukata_ miliknya. Terakhir kali ia memakainya adalah sewaktu Kakashi masih sangat kecil, sewaktu istrinya masih hidup dan mengisi hari-harinya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Sewaktu yang dicintainya itu meninggal, sumber kebahagiaannya berganti ke putra satu-satunya, menyaksikannya tumbuh besar dengan kebanggaan yang meluap-luap.

Ia menikmati menjadi seorang Ayah.

 _Tapi ia telah gagal menjadi seorang Ayah._

Dipakainya _yukata_ berwarna biru tua itu perlahan-lahan, lalu diraihnya _tanto_ yang disimpannya di rak paling atas. Dikeluarkannya pedang pendek itu dari sarung kulit yang membungkusnya, kilatan samar muncul dari logam yang terkena cahaya matahari dari luar.

Ia melihat sekilas refleksinya yang terpantul di permukaan logam mengkilap itu. Bayangan seorang pria berwajah pucat, dengan mata berkantung yang tampak lelah dan rambut acak-acakan menatapnya balik dari permukaan logam itu. Ia memicingkan matanya dengan jijik dan malu yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Bila ia tak melakukan ini, Kakashi akan hidup dengan menanggung malu akibat kesalahannya.

 _Ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi._

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka mengenai _tanto_ itu, memunculkan kilatan cahaya samar. Ia menoleh dengan pandangan yang memburam. Ditaruhnya _tanto_ itu sebentar, lalu beranjak untuk menutup gorden di jendela.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk mati.

 _Tapi ia memilih untuk mati dalam kegelapan yang mengelilinginya._

Ia kembali mengambil _tanto_ -nya, lalu berlutut di tengah-tengah ruangan. Lantai kayu yang dingin mengenai kakinya yang berkeringat.

Ditaruhnya _tanto_ -nya di lantai, lalu membuka _yukata_ -nya hingga sebatas perut. Ia menggenggam _tanto_ itu dengan kedua belah tangan, ujung pedang tajam itu menyentuh kulitnya yang telanjang—

* * *

" **Tou-san,** _ **tadaima!**_ "

* * *

Suara pintu yang diketuk dengan bersemangat dari luar menghentikannya, _tanto_ terjatuh begitu saja membentur lantai.

.

Ia terpaku. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa kali—berusaha mengumpulkan lagi kesadarannya, ia memungut _tanto_ yang terjatuh di lantai, memasukkannya lagi ke sarungnya, lalu menaruhnya di bawah tempat tidur.

Sembari berjalan keluar, ia merapatkan lagi _yukata_ -nya yang setengah terbuka. Dibukanya pintu dengan jari-jari yang terasa dingin.

"Tou-san, hari ini aku pulang cepat karena ada rapat gu—Tou-san?"

Ia menatap putra satu-satunya itu dengan pandangan kosong, pikirannya tengah berada di tempat lain. Suara Kakashi yang memanggil-manggilnya dengan panik segera menyadarkannya.

"Oh, Kakashi," ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu menatap putranya itu seolah baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Kau sudah… pulang?"

Kakashi memandanginya lekat-lekat, sorot mata itu dipenuhi kecemasan. "Tou-san… sakit?"

Ia terdiam, lalu menatap Kakashi seolah tak mengerti. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit lelah," balasnya dengan senyuman yang bahkan tak mencapai matanya yang kosong.

Kakashi menaruh tasnya di samping pintu, lalu menghampirinya perlahan.

"Kenapa Tou-san…" ia terdiam sebentar, memandangi Ayahnya dengan heran, "memakai _yukata_?"

Ia terpaku, lalu berusaha menguasai dirinya lagi dengan cepat. Tentu saja… Kakashi baru pertama kali melihatnya memakai _yukata_. Tentu saja putranya itu merasa bingung.

"Oh," ia memaksakan sebuah tawa kecil, "sekarang kan musim… panas?" dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah mengucapkan pernyataan itu menjadi terdengar seperti pertanyaan. "Bukankah memakai _yukata_ saat musim panas adalah hal yang umum?"

Kakashi menatapnya lama.

"Oh…" putranya mengangguk, namun pandangan mengawasi yang tampak menusuk itu tak hilang dari matanya. Ia menatap Ayahnya tanpa berkedip selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas kecil.

"Kupon ramen!" ia memberitahu dengan riang. "Sebenarnya aku tak begitu suka ramen sih, tapi sayang kalau tak digunakan." Kakashi memandangi Ayahnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat ceria.

Ia menatap putranya dengan sorot hampa selama beberapa detik.

"Oh… ya," akhirnya ia membalas dengan tak fokus. "Saat ini aku juga sedang ingin makan ramen."

Kalimat itu terdengar konyol begitu ia menyadarinya.

Kakashi memasukkan kupon itu lagi ke sakunya, lalu berjalan masuk untuk mengganti baju dan menaruh tasnya. "Hmm," anak itu menggumam riang seraya berlalu ke kamarnya. "Kudengar ramen di kedai pemberi kupon ini enak sekali, Tou-san!"

Ia hanya terdiam sembari memegang gagang pintu, suara putranya terdengar begitu samar baginya—seperti hembusan angin yang lewat di musim gugur.

* * *

Ia tidak tahu bahwa putranya telah melihat kertas bertuliskan ' _Maaf, Kakashi_ ' yang ada di atas meja, dan sebuah dugaan yang menakutkan telah muncul di pikiran putra tersayangnya itu.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_


End file.
